1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved random access memory (RAM). More particularly the invention is directed to improved bit selection circuitry and to improved word line selection circuitry for an array using CTS (Complementary Transistor Switch) memory cells, or "unclamped" CTS memory cells.
2. Background Art
The following patents and publications are directed to memory array circuitry and more particularly bit selection, word line selection and related circuitry employed therein. It is to be appreciated that the following art is not submitted to be the only, the best, or the most pertinent art.